Wreck It Gandalph/The Big Bird Theory
Season 4, Episode 4: Wreck It Gandalph/The Big Bird Theory Aired: April 22, 2013 Previous: Pokémonsters, Inc./Bane and Kate Next: Papa/1600 Finn Wreck It Gandalph/The Big Bird Theory is the fourth episode of MAD Season 4, and the 82nd overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary Wreck It Gandalph: Gandalf the Grey is sick of being a wizard and escapes to other movies. The Big Bird Theory: Leonard Hofstadter and Sheldon Cooper are tired of their show and teleport to Sesame Street. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been avoiding April Fools' tricks all month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Friday, 8:00 PM:' Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson are snubbed for the best kiss at the MTV Movie Awards, but win best snub at the Annual Snubby Awards. #*'Monday, 1:00 PM:' Star Wars fans express concern over how old the original cast will look in Episode VII, specifically Yoda. #*'Wednesday, 8:00 PM:' Your parents have to suffer through Tax Season, but you have to suffer through this! #Opening Scene #'Wreck It Gandalph' (Movie Parody of Disney's Wreck-It Ralph / Spoof on Gandalf the Grey from the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) #Animated Marginals segment #Undercover Wolf at the Shear Delite Salon (Live-action Cartoon segment) #Training Car (Animated by Mark Marek) (Ad Parodies segment) #Other Guardians Ruining Rise of the Guardians (Movie Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rise_of_the_Guardians Rise of the Guardians], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legend_of_the_Guardians:_The_Owls_of_Ga'Hoole Legend of the Guardians: the Owls of Ga'Hoole], ''Green Lantern'', and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_(film) Guardians of the Galaxy]) (Cartoon) #'Nickita Minaj' (TV Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nikita_(TV_series) Nikita] / Spoof on Nicki Minaj) #Pinball Hates His Commune (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Easter Egg Hunt (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-Motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Wall Scientists (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'The Big Bird Theory' (TV Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Big_Bang_Theory the Big Bang Theory] / Spoof on Big Bird from Sesame Street) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Training Car) The car instructor is still getting hurt in the car. (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the first time DreamWorks' Rise of the Guardians get spoofed, and the only time Disney's Wreck-It Ralph, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole, Guardians of the Galaxy, and Nikita showed up on MAD. *This is the second time The Big Bang Theory gets spoofed. The first was The Big Fang Theory. *This is the third time The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey showed up. *This is the 10th time Spy vs. Spy was in color, and the 10th episode of MAD to have only one Mike Wartella segment. *This is the 12th time Sesame Street showed up. *This is the 42nd time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *'Wreck It Gandalph' was originally going to air along with Bane & Kate, but Pokémonsters, Inc. showed up instead. Mistakes always happen. Always. Voices *Brian T. Delaney - Audience Member #1, Soren, and Wall Scientists Announcer *Keith Ferguson - Bilbo Baggins and Training Car Announcer *Will Friedle - Harry Potter and Leonard Hofstadter, Ph.D *Anthony Hansen - Big Bird and Audience Member #2 *Jim Meskimen - Gandalf the Grey, North, and Wall Scientist *Rachel Ramras - Prairie Dawn, Sévérine, Pinball's Wife, and Training Car Woman *Kevin Shinick - Sheldon Cooper, Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix Jr., Oscar the Grouch, Driving Instructor, Wolf, Bert, Cookie Monster, Sheep Barber, Pinball, Nickita Minaj Announcer, Ganthet, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Victor Yerrid - Star-Lord, 5, and Ernie Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 4) Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:April 2013 Episodes